wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Empress Dragonbite
"They say with each talon or tooth she lost, it turned into a viper. In the case of the tooth, the vipers held her venom." This character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']], do not edit without their permission. Empress Dragonbite was the merciful ruler of the Ancient SandWings on Phlugis. Since The Scorching began, she'd been acting more as a soldier to defend her tribe up until her death. She had a heavy hatred towards scavengers, as well as Quartzcoat. Appearance "Are you saying I ''shouldn't treat myself with tattoos?"'' — Dragonbite :Fierce, beautiful, exotic. : The three words alone could be enough to describe the appearance of the Empress. :* scales are covered in tiny bristle/prickle-esque spines, like a cactus - however they only actually hurt if you pet it the wrong way. if showing compassion towards dragonbite, pet/pat in a downward motion - anything deviating from strictly downward will cause the prickles to harm you :* deep browns & brilliant golds scattered in scales. notable snake tattoos scattered on her scales :* fur/spines are a casual coastal sandy color with the darker brown resembling wet sand :* horns contain 3 holes nearing the ends. frequently wears gold paint to make her easier to recognize Personality "Quote." — Dragonbite text Skillset "I didn't ask to make snakes with my teeth." — Dragonbite : Being an Ancient SandWing, otherwise known as a Viper since her birth, she has many abilities. Among them the ones which stand out most are casual sand manipulation, Dragonbite Viper production & control, & heat resistance and emission. :* Inherited Abilities :** heat resistance & radiating from scales :** firebreath :** sandy camouflage (aka exploding into a pile of sand as most call it) :** barb on tail with paralysis based venom. not as potent as fanged venom :** teeth contain & can secrete venom enough to kill fully grown dragons within minutes :* Developed Skills & Abilities :** accuracy & precision with barb & striking down individuals :** sand manipulation :* Byproduct Abilities :** dragonbite viper control & creation. teeth regenerate within minutes as byproduct History "Tombstone started something, I'm gonna finish it." — Dragonbite : Being born into the Ancient Deserts' royalty, you'd expect lots of things to either be done with caution or go horribly wrong. To be incredibly fierce or to be careless. This was the life with which Dragonbite had hatched into. The exotic hatchling caught her mother and father off guard when they saw her emerge beyond the shell, for neither of them had such deep, rich scales with fire of her eyes. : "Are you sure that's our dragonet?" Tombstone asked, biting back potential anger buildup as his gaze shifted to Mamba. The dragoness didn't panic though, not at the accusation at all. She simply gazed down her snout to examine her firstborn. "If that's ''not our dragonet, would you want to hold a search for whom her parents would be?" Mamba wondered aloud, knowing Tombstone had a habit of keeping prettier things (and dragons) for himself. He sputtered nonsensical things for a moment as Mamba picked up the dragonet with such care. "She doesn't look like any snake I've ever seen." The new mother commented. "Perhaps 'Dragonbite'?" Tombstone suggested, his bitten anger smothered now. "Not exactly a snake, but who knows. It sounds fierce to me. Perfect for an heir." He looked to Mamba again, holding an expression as if to hold back a grin. Mamba raised an eyeridge, watching the little bronze dragonet with curiosity. Well, right before the hatchling chomped on her mother's talons. It didn't hurt, but she surely didn't expect it. The two adults laughed, and Mamba put the hatchling down again. "Dragonbite suits her."'' Relationships "The males were about as smart as a rock." — Dragonbite, about her former partners :Emperor Tombstone • Father :detailed text :Lady Mamba • Mother :detailed text :Lady Cobra • Sister :detailed text :Leopard • Former lover & best friend :detailed text :Wynn • Former close friend :detailed text :Angelfish • Former friend :detailed text :Pantala • Former friend :detailed text :Everglade • Former friend :detailed text :Scout • Former friend :detailed text :Quartzcoat • Former enemy :detailed text :If you'd like to roleplay with Dragonbite, please ask on my message wall. Roleplay interactions will be listed here. Trivia "Quote." — Dragonbite * quote clock photo credit to Fabrizio Verrecchia on Unsplash Gallery "Quote." — Dragonbite D22CCA1C-C4F3-4491-B219-BF000A444E69.png|by me 3B758C4C-4347-4A3B-9CEB-EF4585EB26AA.jpeg|young dragonbite & young leopard Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Legend)